I Just Want To Run
by AnnMari123
Summary: StarRob: Disowned, disowned by her own family. Starfire couldn't do what her father wanted her to do not to her home and to the ones she loves.


My first Teen Titans Fic! Woo go me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.  
  
I Just Want To Run  
  
Sunlight shine down on me  
  
Sun shine light set me free.  
  
Let me roam in the dark  
  
Please let leave my mark.  
  
Starfire was scared. Scared was the only way to describe the look on her face, the thoughts in her mind and the feelings that she felt in her heart. Her family had betrayed her, a family of great power. Starfire sat curled up in a tight ball, waiting. Waiting for what she did not know.  
  
The darkness surrounded the teenage alien, suffocating her beauty. Starfire would have to leave her room eventually; she hadn't eaten or drank for three days. Her hair was matted and limp. Her smile was gone.  
  
'I still don't understand,' Beast Boy announced to his fellow Titans. Raven, Robin and Cyborg looked up from their plates. 'What happened with Star?'   
  
'BB, we've told you at least ten times,' Cyborg groaned.  
  
'Yeah, but I don't understand,' Beast Boy replied.  
  
'Let me explain,' Raven said with a sigh. 'On Starfire's planet her family are very powerful, very very powerful. Almost like royalty in fact. Now, like a royal family, the children take over when the parents die. Star was next in line as Blackfire is in jail, but her first 'mission' as her father called it, would be to destroy earth.'  
  
'No way!' Beast Boy cried.  
  
'Way, Raven continued. 'Star wouldn't have been Queen, you could say, for a few more decades, but Star refused to destroy earth, she said it was her home. Her father was furious and ruled that Star would never rule Tameran (spelling?), and if she should she ever leave earth it would be destroyed.'  
  
'So the only way we all stay alive is if Starfire stays on earth?' Cyborg asked once Raven was finished.  
  
'You could say that,' Raven answered.  
  
'Why is she hiding from us in her room?' Robin questioned.  
  
'Being disowned is a dreadful thing on earth,' Raven explained. 'But on Starfire's planet if you are disowned you become disgraced. A certain law states that a family must consist of more that one person.  
  
'So what do they do to orphans and such?' Robin asked.  
  
'Kill them.' The four teenagers around the table turned to see Starfire standing at the door. She walked over to the kitchen closely monitored by Robin, Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg's eyes. She got herself a glass of water, then walked out the room.  
  
'Does she think of herself as an orphan now?' Cyborg enquired.   
  
'Yes, that's the last thing she said to me,' Raven said.  
  
'Someone should go and talk to her,' Robin suggested. The boys looked at Raven.  
  
'It wouldn't make sense,' Raven sighed as she shook her head, 'for me to talk to her. I don't know what it's like to be an orphan.'  
  
Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at Robin.  
  
'I have a father,' Robin defended.  
  
'But he isn't you real father,' Raven said. 'Out of all of us you know what it's like to be an orphan the best.  
  
'Well…'  
  
'For Star?' Beast Boy asked.  
  
'Ok,' Robin said. 'I'll take her some food and talk to her after dinner.'  
  
Knock on the door  
  
Land on the floor.  
  
Let this pain go away  
  
Please, some time today.  
  
Robin carefully carried the plate of salad down the maze of corridors. With every step Robin took he lost more confidence.  
  
'What will I say?' Robin thought as he walked. 'What if she doesn't answer her door? What if she's upset? What if she doesn't like me? What if-'   
  
'Robin, stop what-if-ing,' Raven voice entered Robin's mind.  
  
'Hey!' Robin thought. 'Get out of my mind!'   
  
'Sorry,' Raven's voice replied. 'I was just trying to help.'  
  
'How much did she hear?' Robin asked himself silently. He came to a halt out side Starfire's bedroom door. 'Raven if you are still in my mind please leave.'  
  
Robin waited a minute, clearing his mind and calming himself down. He had a feeling that he was slightly over dressed for what was about to come. Robin removed his cape and gloves, leaving then outside the door. The Boy Wonder took a deep breath and knocked.  
  
'Come in,' a weak voice said after a few moments of silence. Robin opened the door, stepped in then closed the door lightly behind him. He turned and took in the room before him.  
  
The large window had its curtains drawn, leaving the room in darkness. A few pictures had been removed from purple frames on the purple walls. Finally Robin saw the flame haired alien.  
  
Starfire was sitting straight up in herbed staring. Staring at nothing.  
  
'Star?' Robin asked doubtfully as he placed the plate on a desktop. He took a few slow careful steps towards Starfire. 'Star?'  
  
'Hello Robin,' Starfire replied quietly. She turned her head slightly and watched Robin sit on the edge of her bed. 'What do you wish to ask?'  
  
'I don't want to ask you anything,' Robin replied. 'I just wanted to spend some time with you and talk.'  
  
'That is thoughtful of you but,' Starfire turned and looked, or at least tried to through his mask, him in the eyes, 'you do not understand.'  
  
'Maybe not completely, but I know what it's like to feel alone.'  
  
'I am sorry Robin, but I find it hard to believe such things,' Starfire lowered her head. 'I cannot see you eyes…'  
  
'What?'  
  
'On my planet to trust someone completely you have to be able to look inside them through the eyes,' Starfire explained. 'I have never seen your eyes.'  
  
Robin looked at Starfire for a few moments. Inside he was having a battle. One side eventually won.  
  
He reached to his face and pulled off his mask. Starfire looked into Robin's eyes properly for the first time. They were a brilliant shade of blue they showed many emotions.  
  
Inside your mind  
  
Inside you heart.  
  
I can see everything  
  
Love for me in a part.  
  
'I trust you Robin,' Starfire announced finally.  
  
'And I you,' Robin said. He pulled Starfire to her feet and hugged her warmly.  
  
'Thank you Robin.'  
  
'For what?' Robin asked as they sat back down.  
  
'For letting me feel safe and wanted,' Starfire replied.  
  
'Star, you'll always be safe with me.'  
  
'Promise?' Starfire asked.  
  
'Promise.'  
  
'Sometimes, I just want to run,' Starfire said.  
  
'I do too, but there is one thing that keeps me here.  
  
'What?'  
  
'You,' Robin leaned forward and kissed Starfire.   
  
Not very long, I know but I'm ill so :P, look out for more fics by me! 


End file.
